1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structural improvement of a wine bottle opener that removes the cork safely and quickly, and in particular refers to one kind of wine bottle opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's marketplace, bottles of grape wines and various distilled alcohols are often sealed with corks. The process of removing the corks is often done by a wine bottle opener. FIG. 1 depicts a relatively non-destructive wine bottle opener already on the market employing existing technology. It comprises mainly an inner tube (11), an outer tube (12), an elastic tube (13), a needle (14), a position-holding plank (15), and a cap (16). By inserting the needle (14) at the front of the inner tube (11) into the cork and pressing the cap (16) lightly for a few seconds, the Freon can in the inner tube (11) then ejects high-pressured air through the needle, producing upright pressure inside the bottle, thus pushing the cork out of the bottle.
However, the wine bottle opener described above has the following imperfections:                1. Once the bottle opener is assembled, it cannot be disassembled. Although the structure as a whole is fairly sturdy, the size of the needle (14) is relatively thin. If the opener is not held steady, the needle may deform or break easily. Furthermore, the tip of the needle might wear off; making it hard to operate. Ultimately, the bottle opener will be considered useless when it has a needle that is not usable or replaceable.        
2. While using the bottle opener, it is inevitable that some liquid may spurt or drip, and remain at the inner wall of the elastic tube (13), or even pass through the hole (131) and stay between the inner tube (11) and the elastic tube (13). Because the opener cannot be disassembled and thus making it hard to clean, it can easily present potential hygienic issues.